The Decision That Changed Everything
by veggie 200
Summary: This fic is about a new character that my friend NV5 wrote. im not very good at summeries, but all reviews are welcome!!


1 Disclaimer: not owning… not stealing… not making any money offa it anyways…  
  
Author's Note: This is a fic that NV5 wrote, not me. All reviews welcome!!!!  
  
******************  
  
1.1 THE BIRTH OF A SAIYAN PRINCESS  
  
She stood, holding the precious child to her chest. She was waiting; waiting for something that would change the baby girl's future. She was not the girl's mother but did know that the mother died shortly after the small girl's entrance into the world. This woman was nothing but a midwife sent out into the cold and windy night to dispose of the child. A job that she was not willing to do.  
  
"Perhaps we could hide her from Frieza's men. Think about it, having another little one running around to take care of…"  
  
"Don't be foolish. It's the rule of Vegeta-sei to give all female heirs of the throne to Frieza. It's been a law since I was nothing but a child to myself. Moving to a different planet to save ourselves won't change anything. Lord, I never thought that a girl would be born to the royal family. I prayed every night to prevent it if the truth were known. It would be better to kill her."  
  
"We can't kill her to save her. She's defenseless…"  
  
"Like she won't be against Lord Frieza! She's already dead if we give her to him. Now, don't go getting attached to her. Zarbon will be here in a few hours to get her. We might as well give the child a name. Anything you can think of?"  
  
The woman looked down at the newborn. She was sucking on her tail, which was a sandy color. Curly dark brown hair covered her whole face. She was between sleeping and being wide-awake.  
  
"We should name her Ninaletta," said one midwife finally.  
  
"Outcast? It seems a bit crude… but if that's what you want, then…"  
  
The time grew closer to when Zarbon would arrive to take Nina. It became closer and the wind howled. Nina awoke. She didn't cry or make a fuss; she just stared at the woman holding her. This small child could perceive the sadness in her eyes. The midwife quickly noticed that she was being watched. A small hand reached up towards her face.  
  
"Please don't look at me that way. If I could have it my way, you'd be on Earth or some other planet. Somewhere where none of Frieza's men could find you. You're not safe here, either you know. The full moon is not for another two weeks. No one could protect you 'till then. One of the inhabitants of this planet is sure to find us soon. Needless to say, they don't appreciate our Saiyan race that much. I probably won't make it. But why am I telling you this, Nina? You can't understand a word I'm saying."  
  
Although, for an instant, the midwife could've sworn that Nina's eye contact meant she did. It was impossible, though. She wasn't even a day old yet.  
  
Soon, the midwife's thoughts went to Nina's brother. If he were still alive, the empire would have its King and Nina's mother wouldn't have had to give birth again. The fact still ached in her head that he was killed when the meteor hit and destroyed Vegeta-sei.  
  
Suddenly, a bright light appeared in the sky. It was Zarbon; there was no doubt about it. She might still have a chance to run, but she didn't. The craft landed in front of her and soon opened with a loud hissing noise. Out he walked, a large man six or seven feet tall. He was one of Frieza's strongest bodyguards. Even though the midwife was a Saiyan, she had no chance in defeating him. At her side, the small dragonball began to glow. She knew that it was time to give little Nina up.  
  
She kissed the small child on the forehead.  
  
"Be careful with her, she is still very fragile." She regrettably passed the infant to him.  
  
"I was given specific orders to bring her in unharmed. She's not worth my life being taken." Zarbon grunted.  
  
"Her name is Ninaletta."  
  
"A fitting name if you ask me," he snickered.  
  
"Here," she handed him the dragonball, " this is to be given to her when she is older. It was a last request from the Queen."  
  
"Fine." He took the sack, and placed a different one in her hands. "For your troubles, from Lord Frieza." Zarbon turned and walked toward his ship. He carefully sat down in it and closed the door.  
  
The midwife opened the pouch to find at least fifty gold pieces inside. Crying, she dropped to the ground. The aircraft took off out of sight.  
  
"What have I done?" She sobbed, "what have we done?"  
  
******************  
  
This is a fic that I recommend reading before you read Nina's Arrival. You don't have to, but what I say goes!!! Kidding….kidding…kidding!!!! All reviews welcomed!!!!! 


End file.
